Of threads and spiders
by MelyzFate
Summary: No sabía que pensar. Su compañero a su lado inconsciente y herido, el yokai que los atacaba y... el chico rubio que detuvo el ataque. Para Abeno Haruitsuki, esto se sentía como un Dèjá vu.


**Un simple humano. **

Molesto.

Desde el momento en que la vio supo que si la seguía sería muy molesto y problemático, y sin embargo decidió hacerlo. Sabía que lo que fuese que encontrase en el lugar al que ella estaba siendo atraída, no sería agradable. En base a su experiencia personal, lo que tuviera que ver con demonios casi nunca terminaba bien. Incluso no era una exageración decir que los encuentros que habían salido relativamente bien los podía contar en un número impar menor a 5, en cambio los que no, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, y este presente encuentro se agregaba a la lista.

— Había escuchado rumores — dijo en un susurro apenas audible —. La gente está asustada, y parece que encontré a la culpable — su tono siguió plano y sin inmutarse, mirando directamente a aquel enorme ojo rojo.

— Los humanos están asustados, pero tu estás aquí — una voz demasiado suave para pertenecer a aquel ser extravagante e intimidante para un humano cualquiera, fue escuchada —. Un humano que ha venido por voluntad propia y además es capaz de verme y escucharme es algo que llama mi atención — el enorme ojo se estrechó y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Fue cuestión de segundos y un rápido reflejo, que fue capaz de usar su poder y apartar a aquel pequeño ser que intentaba implantarse en su nuca.

Miro curioso a la pequeña araña que movía sus patas intentando escapar de su captor. ¿Un subordinado? No, no era más que una extensión del mismo yokai al frente suyo. Era algo curioso, y aunque no era exactamente benevolente a los demonios, no podía negar que eran interesantes. Era una lástima que la mayoría de ellos sólo buscaban hacer daño a la gente y está claro que aunque fuera problemático, él no iba a permitirlo. Tenía el poder, y si no lo hacía él, no lo haría nadie. Ante ese pensamiento, la pequeña araña fue borrada en un instante.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — exclamó la demonio con un atisbo de pánico en su voz — Un humano ordinario no podría resisterse y ese poder...

— Para tú mala suerte yo no soy un humano ordinario — su tono plano y aburrido se mantenía a pesar de la situación.

Un movimiento en la periferia captó su atención, dándole el tiempo suficiente para apartarse del camino cuando el golpe fue dado. El culpable, un chico alto de cabello castaño, empuñando una espada de madera, lo reconocía como Izumi, capitán del club de Kendo. Aunque algo estaba mal con él, sus ojos estaban totalmente perdidos y sin un rastro de vida. No pudo apartar la mirada de ellos. Tan concentrado que no pudo notar, como una segunda figura se cernía sobre él, logrando aprisionar sus movimientos desde atrás. No hace falta decir que estaba sorprendido, y un poco más al mirar de reojo a la mujer que lo atrajo a este lugar. Por alguna razón no podía ver bien su rostro, pero su piel se veía tan pálida; tan enfermiza. Incluso más que la de Izumi.

Basado en experiencias, sabía que un humano que era poseído por un demonio enfermaba casi al instante, dejándolos algo imposibilitados, y sin embargo estas personas estaban aquí, haciéndole frente, moviéndose a pesar que su apariencia demostraba que tenían que estar en una cama de hospital, o en el peor de los casos, muertos. Sólo se mantenían por el poder del mismo demonio que los estaba matando poco a poco.

— Eres un humano excepcional — su atención volvió a la araña —. Pero no dejas de ser eso; un simple humano y yo odio a los humanos.

— Que coincidencia — murmuró. Su flequillo rubio ocultando sus ojos dorados —. Yo odio a los yokais.

Apenas la última palabra fue pronunciada, una luz que emergiendo de su mano derecha, comenzó a rodearlo haciendo que la chica de cabellos oscuros lo soltara con un quejido de dolor que la llevó a colapsar, siendo atrapada antes de tocar el suelo. La dejó suavemente sobre el mismo. No pasó mucho antes de que Izumi intentara atacarlo siendo el mismo resultado. Ahora, con los dos fuera, él podía concentrarse en el demonio causante.

— No... es imposible. Un simple humano no...

— Te lo dije — interrumpió sus palabras y se acercó a ella —... No soy un humano ordinario. Yo soy — la luz se concentró en su origen y tocó al demonio atrapando su voluntad y haciéndolo sucumbir ante él —... un exorcista de demonios.

— Por favor, detente — La yokai suplico, con el miedo desbordando en su voz — ¿Me vas a matar?

— ¿No debería?

— Los humanos son crueles

— Los yokais también. Es una cuestión de perspectiva.

_No quiero desaparecer_

— Sálvame... por favor no me mates...

_Está rogando por su vida... es el primer demonio que lo hace._

— ¡Juro no arrastrar más humanos a este lugar! Así que perdóname ¿si?

_Pero..._

— Dices eso pero, seguirás matando gente indiscriminadamente ¿No es así? Como si fue a creer esas frases baratas que dices.

_No... por favor, no..._

— Pero, si te encierro en el santuario y te ordeno que ya no salgas ¿Ya no podrás salir? — Sus ojos se estrecharon — Probé muchas veces exorcizar demonios con la influencia, pero jamás intenté sellar uno...

_¿Influencia? ¿Sellar?_

— No será malo probarlo contigo.

La luz en su mano se volvió más intensa y lo que pasó después es confuso. En un momento miraba a la araña y en el otro miraba al pequeño santuario en aquel lugar, y mientras lo hacía, la incertidumbre se quería apoderar de él ¿habrá hecho bien? Ella rogó por su vida y simplemente no se sintió bien con matarla, pero ¿sellarla habra sido lo correcto? Esperaba con todo fervor, que así fuera y que en el futuro no causara daños.

Ante ese pensamiento, el mundo comenzó a desaparecer.

…

Sus ojos se abrieron a la realidad de su habitación oscura. Deducia que aún era demasiado temprano y pudo comprobarlo cuando, girando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, observó la hora marcada en su despertador, era demasiado temprano hasta para un día de escuela, sin embargo no estaba seguro de poder dormir ahora. Nuevamente había tenido esta clase de sueños que le causaban tanta inquietud. Se sentían tan reales, tan ciertos, y la vez tan fuera de lugar. Eran como recuerdos de algo que él juraba, nunca pasó. Todo siempre relacionado con Yokais y la influencia.

Levantando su mano hacia el techo, observó como una luz tenue comenzó a rodearla.

— Influencia — susurró.

Era un poder que había descubierto hace unos años, pero que no hace mucho pudo controlar.

Un golpe suave en el brazo que aún descansaba sobre la cama, lo hizo romper su concentración para centrarse en aquel lugar, donde unos felinos ojos dorados lo saludaron. Sonriendo y bajando su brazo, acarició al gato negro y lo incitó a que subiera a su estómago y descansara sobre el, recibiendo un maullido feliz mientras el felino se acomodaba.

— Perdón por despertarte. No tiene sentido pensar en esto. Así que… sigamos durmiendo, Aoi.

**_En algún otro lugar._**

Un chico de cabello rubio intentaba frenéticamente despertar al chico de cabellos oscuros azulinos que descansaba sobre la cama. El cual a pesar de estar inconsciente, mantenía sus ojos abiertos mostrando un dorado en vez de su natural color azul, y su mano derecha señalaba al techo siendo rodeada por una luz dorada.

…

**A veces se me ocurren cosas y tengo la "espina" de escribirlas y/o dibujarlas, por más locas que sean. Como este fanfic** **xD**

**Tuve esta idea extraña con las últimas actualizaciones del manga, y pues así queda el comienzo.**

**Aún no estoy convencida del nombre, así que si me animo a seguirlo, probablemente lo cambie**.

**Gracias!! **


End file.
